Vecino y amante
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Adaptación: Cuando Kuromi Nakano conoció a su vecino, no fue amor a primera vista. No solo porque el reservado cientifico fuera gruñón y descortés, sino que estaba en una ruptura que le había dejado con el corazón roto... y un embarazo...
1. Chapter 1

Mi segunda adaptación, de la Editorial Harlequin, Categoría Jazmín, de la serie: "El Camafeo"

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Kuromi Nakano que pertenece a Atziri García, Yuki Uzishiro a Lorena Chávez y Azumi Furukawa me pertenece a mí. Historia original de Marie Ferrarella

Editado por HARLEQUIN IBERICA, S.A

Núñez de Balboa

© 2005 Marie Ferrarella. Todos los derechos reservados

VECINO Y AMANTE

Titulo original: She's Having a Baby

Publicada originalmente por Silhouette © Books

* * *

**Prólogo**

_1 de Junio de 1864 (Finales del Periodo Edo)_

Azumi Furukawa cerró la mano sobre el camafeo. Hacia tres años que lo llevaba colgado al cuello, sin quitárselo jamás. Había prometido llevarlo hasta que él volviera para desposarla. El camafeo se había convertido en el distintivo de su coraje. Sobre el delicado ovalo azul de Wedgewood, se distinguía el perfil de una joven griega, grabado en marfil. Penélope esperando que Ulises volviera junto a ella.

Igual que ella esperaba el regreso de Shikamaru. Shikamaru, que le había pedido que lo esperara. Shikamaru, que había prometido volver pasara lo que pasara en aquella miserable e ilegítima guerra.

Se lo había jurado y ella le había creído. Aun le creía. Porque el teniente Shikamaru Nara jamás le había mentido.

Se conocieron desde la infancia. Amado desde la infancia. Shikamaru había aguantado los insidiosos y cortantes comentarios de su madre, y el escrutinio a fondo al que le había sometido su padre, porque la familia de Shikamaru no era tan rica como la de ellos. Había aguantado a sus padres porque la amaba. Había sido el mejor amigo de su primo, Haku (1). Haku, uno de los valientes caídos en Okinawa (2).

Al menos habían sabido del destino de Haku. Pero ella no había sabido nada del de Shikamaru. No había habido ninguna noticia suya desde Shimonoseki (3). No desde que su nombre fuera incluido en la lista delos desaparecidos.

En aquellos días, sentía que el corazón le pesaba como el plomo. No era fácil aferrarse todo el tiempo a la esperanza, contener la respiración mientras escrutaba la carretera que conducía a la plantación familiar, prácticamente en ruinas, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer, tal y como le había prometido.

— Es un pecado desperdiciar tu vida por un hombre.

Kazahaya Furukawa salió al decrépito porche y miró acusadoramente a su hija menor. Su rostro estaba permanentemente marcado por la ira y la impaciencia, a pesar de ser recordado como uno de los más bellos en tres prefecturas a la redonda.

— Sabaku no Kankuro se casaría contigo — aludió mientras fruncía los labios

Los sorprendidos ojos de Azumi se abrieron de par en par.

Sabaku no Kankuro había regresado de la guerra, algunos aseguraban que había desertado, para ocuparse del imperio de su moribundo padre. Agudo y siempre hábil para darle la vuelta a cualquier situación en su favor, Kankuro había encontrado el modo de sacarle provecho a una época plagada de necesidad y desesperación. Se podría decir que era el hombre más rico de la prefectura. Y madre lo prefería claramente. El dinero siempre había atraído a aquella mujer.

— Kankuro es el prometido de Yukiko. Le pidió su mano en matrimonio — le recordó a su madre, indignada por la ofensa a su hermana mayor

— Sí, pero es a ti a quien desea — contestó su madre —. Ésta podría ser tu última oportunidad ara casarte, niña. Piensa un poco. Casi has cumplido los veintiuno. Si no te casas con Kankuro, ¿qué será de ti?

— No te preocupes por mí, madre. Preocúpate por Yukiko que, según tú, está prometida a un hombre cuyo corazón no le pertenece

— Pues claro que me preocupo por ti — insistió la mujer mayor —. Me preocupo por ti, porque la cabeza de chorlito de mi hija, está enamorada de un hombre muerto

— ¡Shikamaru no está muerto! — la ira quemaba el pecho de Azumi —. Si estuviera muerto, lo sabría, madre. Lo sentiría en mi interior. Aquí, en mi corazón — se golpeó el pecho como una pecadora penitente —. Lo sabría. Volverá. Me lo prometió

Kazahaya se puso en pie. Alta, delgada y vestida de negro desde la muerte de Haku y de su marido, la mujer parecía un espectro

— Shikamaru Nara está muerto — proclamó —. Tan muerto como lo están tu primo y tu padre, y cuanto antes lo admitas, antes recuperarás la razón

Azumi se alejó de su madre. Se alejó de una casa desesperadamente necesitada de un arreglo. Se alejó para esperar junto a la carretera. Como hacía cada día.

"Espérame", le había susurrado Shikamaru al oído antes de darle un último abrazo. Y lo iba a hacer, porque ella era suyo y él era de ella. Para siempre. Y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

* * *

(1) ¿No les había dicho que Haku es primo de Azumi? Pues ya lo saben, de ahí el hecho de que en su familia también tengan el elemento hielo (pero por parte de su mami)

(2) El comodoro Matthew Perry obliga Japón a abrirse a Occidente con Convenio de Kanagawa en 1854. Asimismo el contralmirante Perry utiliza la fuerza de disuasión de su flota naval hacia las autoridades de Naha, en la isla de Okinawa, que le concede la gestión de una concesión minera, las islas de Bonin, así como facilidades comerciales

(3) En respuesta a lo anterior, (soné a maestra), los jóvenes samurái de Satsuma, Choshu, etc., con el apoyo del emperador en Kyoto, iniciaron ataques militares contra los barcos occidentales, y éstos en respuesta, bombardearon Shimonoseki en 1864. Ya les di una buena clase de historia japonesa

Ahora sí, la pregunta que de seguro está en sus cabecitas ¿no que era un SasuKuro? Pues sí, lo es. Esto es solo el previo de la historia en sí…

Ustedes solo sigan leyendo conforme voy escribiendo

Besos y… lean mucho los libros de Harlequin, que algún día, estarán adaptados a sus parejas… Matta Ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Mi segunda adaptación, de la Editorial Harlequin, Categoría Jazmín, de la serie: "El Camafeo"

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Kuromi Nakano que pertenece a Atziri Alejandra García y Yuki Uzishiro a Lorena Noemí Chávez. Historia original de Marie Ferrarella

Editado por HARLEQUIN IBERICA, S.A

Núñez de Balboa

© 2005 Marie Ferrarella. Todos los derechos reservados

VECINO Y AMANTE

Titulo original: She's having a Baby

Publicada originalmente por Silhouette © Books

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_En la actualidad_

— ¡Estás radiante! Dios mío, estás verdaderamente radiante. ¿Eres consiente de que estás radiante? Sai, no quiero que la toques con tu brocha de maquillaje. Nada de lo que puedas hacer mejoraría ese aspecto. ¿Están las cámaras preparadas para tanto resplandor?

La pregunta fue formulada por la ayudante de producción, Kuromi Nakano, señalando el plató en el que se grababa el programa vespertino, _Yuki al habla_. El resto de las palabras salieron como un torrente de la boca de Kuromi mientras se dirigía directamente a su mejor amiga, Yuki

Fuera del estudio de televisión, el nombre oficial era Yuki Uzishiro de Inuzuka, tras su reciente matrimonio con Kiba Inuzuka. La estrella del popular programa acababa de regresar de su luna de miel y la única persona que la había echado de menos más que el público era Kuromi

La castaña fue consciente, a su izquierda, de la presencia del alto y delgado maquillador que insistía en ser llamado Sai, y que la miraba acusadoramente por impedirle hacer su trabajo. La joven lo ignoró.Yuki no era de las personas que necesitaran mucho maquillaje. Simplemente con la cara lavada estaba espléndida.

— Ha sido un verdadero infierno sin ti, Yuki — mientras luchaba contra otra oleada de nauseas, Kuromi se obligó a sonreír y se dirigió a la mujer con la que una vez había compartido sueños, y una habitación —. Odio tener que trabajar con anfitriones invitados. No son tú

— Me alegra que me hayas echado de menos — Yuki se volvió hacia su amiga

— ¿Echarte de menos? — exclamó Kuromi —. Si hubieras llamado para decirme que prolongabas tu luna de miel con ese pedazo de hombre otra semana más, habría metido la cabeza en el horno

— Eres lo bastante pequeña para caber entera — Sai recorrió rápidamente con una mirada crítica el metro sesenta de la joven

El comentario fue acompañado de un altivo golpe de muñeca para cerrar el enorme maletín de maquillador. Sai acababa de ocupar el puesto del anterior maquillador, Akasuna no Sasori, quien se había trasladado a otro programa de entrevistas en horario estelar. Aquella habría sido su primera oportunidad de trabajar sobre Yuki, aunque ya había maquillado a los diversos artistas invitados que habían presentado el programa. Era evidente que al moreno no le gustaban las imposiciones en su trabajo

— Puede que un poco de perfilador de labios… — Yuki le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa conciliadora

— Lo que usted desee, señorita Uzishiro —Sai suspiró ruidosamente y abrió de nuevo el maletín. Después de encontrar el tono de Yuki, le entregó el lápiz

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, Kuromi apartó al maquillador a un lado para abrazar, no a la estrella del programa preferido por el público, sino a su mejor amiga. La mujer a la que acudía en sus mejores momentos, y en los peores

Últimamente se trataba de lo segundo, pero ya habría ocasión para compartirlo con ella. El abrazo fue cálido y entusiasta

— ¿Ha sido maravilloso? — preguntó tras soltar a Yuki —. Dime que ha sido maravilloso — Kuromi suspiró mientras recordaba la época de la universidad, cuando se quedaban levantadas hasta la madrugada hablando de sus citas. Por aquel entonces, la vida era genial. Sólo había que preocuparse por las notas y por no llenarse de granos antes de salir —. Necesito un sueño, y no tengo ninguno propio

— Eso es porque no tienes una vida — dijo Sai en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera hasta el hombre que cambiaba la bombilla en el pasillo, y que comenzó a reír

Kuromi le dedicó a Sai una mirada de odio, ero no contestó. El hombre tenía razón. No tenía una vida, al menor no una vida social. Desde que su ascenso a ayudante de producción, cinco días antes, había decidido dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la tarea de supervisar cada aspecto del programa. Era la clase de trabajo que no terminaba ni siquiera cuando arrancaba el coche para volver a casa

Pero su nuevo puesto no era el único responsable de su ausencia de vida. No tenía vida social por decisión propia. Porque la vida que había llevado hasta unas pocas semanas atrás habría estallado en su cara. Con el corazón roto, no estaba dispuesta a volver al mercado y exponerse a otra posible desgracia.

Le preocupaba haber descubierto que no era tan resistente como creía ser, pero los hechos estaban allí. No lo era y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, en lugar de con un hombre amante y de ensueño, que seguramente no existiría más que en las páginas de un guion

Tras aceptar el carmín de labios que Sai le ofrecía, Yuki se aplicó ella misma un tono rosa suave. La energía natural que había caracterizado a esa mujer desde que la conoció, parecía haber aumentado varios enteros, reflexionó la ayudante de producción. O a lo mejor simplemente se sentía insignificante en comparación con su amiga. Estaba siempre cansada, como un viejo reloj al que ya no se podía dar más cuerda

Pero claro, había un motivo para ello

Yuki le devolvió el carmín a Sai y se volvió hacia su amiga. Tras estudiar el rostro de la joven unos instantes, sintió una punzada de preocupación

— Sai, ¿podrías dejarnos solas unos minutos?

— ¿Una charla entre chicas? — la oscura mirada de Sai, visiblemente molesto por la exclusión, adquirió una expresión alerta —. Tengo tanto derecho a escuchar una conversación entre chicas como… de acuerdo — gruñó mientras levantaba el maletín de maquillaje en vilo — sé muy bien cuando no soy bienvenido

— Desde que lo han ascendido se ha vuelto muy temperamental — Kuromi cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras Sai salía del camerino y cerraba la puerta de un sonoro golpe

— Y hablando de ascensos, ne~ — Yuki no tenía el menor interés e hablar del maquillador. Su atención estaba centrada por completo en su amiga. Se puso en pie y tomó las manos de Kuromi entre las suyas —. Me han contado que te han nombrado ayudante de producción

— Es cierto — Kuromi se encogió de hombros

— Cielos, qué orgullosa estoy de ti — Yuki abrazó a su amiga, cuya coronilla le llegaba a los ojos

Kuromi intentó aguantar otra oleada de nauseas que amenazaba con engullirla. "La mente puede más que el cuerpo, Kuro, la mente puede más que el cuerpo", se repetía sin cesar

— Olvídate de mí, mírate — dio un paso atrás y miró de nuevo a Yuki —. Casada. Resplandeciente

— Él tiene ese efecto en mí — la presentadora se rió y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en Kiba —. El amor es verdaderamente maravilloso… — se paró en seco y miró a su amiga a los ojos —. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con Minato, o no debería preguntar?

— Estoy bien. Minato está bien — Kuromi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente aunque ni por un instante, podría haber engañado a su amiga. Ni quería hacerlo

Yuki entornó los ojos. Eran amigas desde la universidad y nadie conocía mejor que ella a la pequeña y chispeante mujer. No le costó demasiado llegar a una conclusión

— Pero juntos no están bien

— No — Kuromi suspiró. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas y aún se sentía como el día de la ruptura. Él se había mostrado amable en un intento de no hacerle daño. Como si eso hubiera sido posible —. Ya no estamos juntos — deseaba odiarlo, pero no podía —. Esta con su mujer

— ¿Su mujer? — Yuki se quedó boquiabierta

— Sí — Kuromi se rió con amargura —. Un pequeño detalle que se le olvidó mencionar

— ¿Está casado? — Yuki solo podía sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad

— Separado. Al menos eso dijo, pero sí, casado — temerosa de descubrir un destello de pena reflejado en los ojos de su amiga, se cuadró de hombros, tal y como había visto hacer a la presentadora en innumerables ocasiones, y alzó la barbilla —, y fuera de mi vida

Por un instante, sus miradas se fundieron. Yuki se decidió en una fracción de segundo. Inclinó cabeza hacia delante para apartarse la melena de la nuca y deshizo el nudo que sujetaba los dos extremos de la cinta de terciopelo

— Yuki, ¿qué haces? — Kuromi frunció el ceño

Yuki se quitó la gargantilla y la sujetó delante de su amiga. En un extremo de la cinta de terciopelo estaba el camafeo que había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades de Nueva York. El camafeo, del que no le cabía duda, la había reunido con Kiba Inuzuka. El camafeo tenía su leyenda

— Me estoy quitando el camafeo para dártelo

— Yuki… — Kuromi empezó a protestar

Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la presentadora fue más rápida y le tomó una mano para depositar el camafeo en su palma. Recordó que la mujer que se lo había vendido le había explicado que una vez sintiera su magia, una vez que el amor verdadero hubiera llegado a su vida, debería pasar el camafeo a otra persona que lo necesitara. Alguien como su mejor amiga

— Ya he sentido el efecto de su magia. Ahora te toca a ti

— No creerás en serio… — Kuromi la miró estupefacta

— Sí, lo hago — interrumpió Yuki —. No soy muy dada a las leyendas y a la magia, pero las cosas pasaron tal y como se suponía que debían pasar — al ver el escepticismo de su amiga, insistió. Ella misma se había mostrado incrédula al principio —. La mujer de la tienda de antigüedades me explicó que según la leyenda, quien llevara puesto el camafeo encontraría el amor verdadero

— Yuki, ahora somos neoyorkinas. Somos demasiado sofisticadas para algo así — aunque una parte de ella ansiaba poder creer en la magia, en la felicidad eterna y en hombres que te amaban hasta su último aliento. Pero era demasiado mayor para aferrarse a una ilusión. Llegaba un momento en que había que crecer —. Es una farsa y tú lo sabes

— No — la presentadora le contradijo con firmeza —. No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que el mismo día que me lo puse conocí a Kiba. Puede que sea una locura — admitió —, pero no hay otra explicación que no sea la magia. Cuando volví a la tienda para hablar con aquella mujer, el dueño me dijo que nadie que encajaba con la descripción que le hice trabajaba ahí. Pero yo sí hablé con ella, y sí la vi. Y era idéntica a la mujer de la fotografía que colgaba en la pared, la tía abuela del dueño. La misma tía abuela cuyo entierro se estaba celebrando el día que me vendió el camafeo — parecía de locos y ella hubiera sido la primera en dudar de la historia si n o lo hubiera vivido en persona —. Y si eso no es magia, no sé que es

Kuromi contempló el camafeo. Era precioso, pero no era más que una joya, o era la cura para un corazón roto

— Yo no creo en la magia — dijo Kuromi

— Hubo un tiempo en que sí lo hacías — Yuki tomó la mano de su amiga

— También creía en Papá Noel — Kuromi retiró la mano con decisión —. Pero me hice mayor

— Muy bien. No hace falta que creas — la mujer de la tienda no había dicho que la fe fuera parte integral de la experiencia —. Limítate a llevarlo puesto. ¿Qué puedes perder?

— Por ejemplo, el camafeo — Kuromi se rió mientras miraba el camafeo y sacudía la cabeza —. Me sentiría fatal si lo perdiera — intentó devolvérselo a Yuki

— Entonces no lo pierdas — le aconsejó su amiga —. Póntelo. Hazme ese favor — añadió con la mirada fija en los ojos de Kuromi

— Sería perder el tiempo — la joven sentía que su resistencia disminuía. No es que no le gustara el camafeo. Era precioso, y le hubiera encantado llevarlo puesto. Pero también sabía que no había ninguna magia en él. La magia era para los muy supersticiosos. Y ella no lo era

— El tiempo se pierde de todos modos — el argumento le pareció inaceptable

— Dios mio, que locuacidad, incluso para ser tú — Kuromi se rindió

— Lo sé — la sonrisa de la presentadora iluminó todo el camerino —. Me siento flotar

— Pues intenta no levitar hasta que termine el programa, ¿de acuerdo? — debía ser maravilloso poder sentirse así

— Trato hecho — Yuki fijó la mirada en el camafeo —. Si tú…

— Me pongo la gargantilla, sí, lo sé — la joven suspiró —. De acuerdo, me lo pondré

— Ahora — la presentadora no le quitaba la vista de encima

— Yuki… — Kuromi consultó el reloj. Casi era la hora del programa

— Ahora — repitió Yuki mientras se ponía en pie, se colocaba detrás de su amiga y extendía una mano hacia el camafeo

— No va a servir de nada — Kuromi suspiró y le entregó a su amiga el camafeo que había pensado guardar en un pequeño joyero

— Compláceme

— De acuerdo — Kuromi reprimió otro suspiro —. Tú eres la estrella

— No — le corrigió la ojiazul mientras le ataba la cinta al cuello —. Soy la amiga

* * *

Kuromi era consciente de que Yuki sólo quería su bien. Que la mujer que había batido todos los índices de audiencia a su lado solo velaba por sus intereses. Pero, llegados a este punto, sus intereses iban a quedar aparcados. Al menos sus intereses románticos

Tenia una carrera, eso por descontado, pero, sobre todo, tenia una nueva vida por la que preocuparse. Una nueva vida cuya existencia había descubierto la mañana anterior. Al parecer Minato no iba a marcharse por completo de su vida. O al menos una parte de él, no

Estaba embarazada. Seguramente de no más de unas pocas semanas, porque ése era el tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Tres semanas y media. Justo antes de la boda de Yuki.

¿Cómo había podido suceder? La ciencia estaba muy avanzada y lo menos que se podría esperar era un 100% fa garantías para cosas como la píldora anticonceptiva. Pero evidentemente no las había, porque ella había tomado la píldora y aun así estaba sorprendentemente embarazada. Ese bebé no debería estar allí

_Pero lo estaba_, pensó mientras apoyaba una mano en el estomago completamente plano

Ahí estaba. Seis estúpidas tiras, todas señalando en la misma dirección, no podían estar equivocadas, por mucho que lo deseara

Seis. Ése era el número de pruebas de embarazo que había comprado, cada una en una farmacia distinta. Así, si algún lote estuviera defectuoso, podría probar con otro lote distinto. Y había probado seis veces.

Ni una sola de las pruebas le había dado la menor esperanza. Todas habían apuntado hacia el mismo resultado. Estaba embarazada

Aquella mañana, mientras emergía de una ducha caliente inusualmente prolongada, Kuromi supo que tendría que pedir una cita con su ginecóloga para obtener el resultado oficial. Aunque no albergaba esperanzas de que las pruebas hubieran mentido.

_El viernes, _pensó mientras se secaba con una toalla. Pediría una cita para el viernes. O quizá para la semana siguiente. En aquellos momentos estaba demasiado ocupada con el programa

El programa. Tenia que darse prisa. Lo supo sin necesidad de consultar los diferentes relojes desperdigados por su dormitorio. Sentía como se deslizaban los minutos. Se vistió apresuradamente con una falda verde bosque y un jersey verde claro. Ambas prendas le quedaban sueltas y se preguntó cuanto tiempo duraría esto. Indefinidamente, si los diez primeros minutos del día podían considerarse representativos. Ése era el tiempo que se había pasado vomitando, casi dormida. Y los siguientes diez minutos los había dedicado a intentar recomponerse, consiguiéndolo sólo a medias.

A punto de salir del apartamento, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el camafeo. Estuvo tentada de no parar, pero sabía que heriría los sentimientos de Yuki. Además, aunque no creyera en leyendas, la pequeña pieza de joyería era divina. Tras atarse la cinta de terciopelo, lo contempló durante un instante

Nada

— Conque magia, ¿eh? — se mofó. No había habido ningún rayo. Ni siquiera sentía un cosquilleo. Aun así, el camafeo parecía estar en el lugar en el que debía estar

Le dio una palmadita y salió del dormitorio mientras murmuraba algo sobre las supersticiones. La joya le había llamado la atención desde el primer día en que Yuki apareció con ella. Y tuvo que reconocer que le había encantado la leyenda de la belleza japonesa que lo había llevado por primera vez. Pero eso era cuando Yuki lo tenía.

En esos momentos los que sentía era inquietud. Inquietud porque temía que, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, podría llegar a creérselo. Inquietud porque podría llegar a tener esperanzas, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que no había ningún motivo para la esperanza. La esperanza no era más que una quimera. (1)

Ella no era la clase de persona que vivía en un sueño hecho realidad. Al cruzar la cocina echó un vistazo al reloj y soltó un juramento

¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan deprisa? Tenía menos de media hora para llegar al estudio, y el tráfico era horrible. Era uno de los precios a pagar por vivir en Nueva York. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche, el tráfico era una fuerza contra la cual luchar. Una fuerza que solía ganar

¿Por qué sería que el tiempo pasaba a ritmo de tortuga cuando estaba sola en la cama por las noches, preguntándose que iba a ser de su vida?

Las reflexiones filosóficas tendrían que esperar. Por el momento tocaba correr. No había tiempo para desayunar. Tanto mejor. Seguramente sería incapaz de retenerlo. Tras ponerse los zapatos y agarrar el bolso que contenía media vida, salió a toda prisa del apartamento de Queens y se dirigió val aparcamiento privado

Y se paró en seco. No iría a ninguna parte.

Una furgoneta de alquiler para mudanza la bloqueaba la salida. Las puertas traseras estaban abiertas y mostraban un contenido que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera despertado su curiosidad. Pero en esos momentos sólo le interesaba el dueño de ese contenido. Y no se le veía por ninguna parte

— Maldita sea — exclamó en voz alta con las manos en las caderas

— ¿Ocurre algo?

La profunda voz a su espalda parecía surgir del fondo de un pozo. Sobresaltada, Kuromi se volvió, y con ella su gigantesco bolso que golpeó al dueño de la voz justo en la entrepierna

Kuromi vio a un gigante, de al menos treinta centímetros más que su metros sesenta y uno, con un rostro perfilado y atractivo que empezaba a adquirir un tono ceniza. Los ojos grises estaban inundados de lágrimas.

— ¡Dios mio! Lo siento — dijo ella, consciente de lo que había hecho —. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

— Puedes quitarte de en medio — rugió Sasuke Uchiha mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Aunque en aquellos momentos, ambas cosas perecían fuera de su alcance.

— Por supuesto — dijo Kuromi mientras daba un paso atrás y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

Se sentía como David instantes después de derribar a Goliat, salvo que en su caso había sido sin querer. Si hubiera sido Minato, la cosa habría cambiado, aunque tampoco sería justo porque él jamás le había prometido la luna, ni un futuro. Ella había dado por hecho…

Últimamente estaba muy emotiva. El diminuto ser en su interior tenía un efecto terrible so0bre sus emociones. En ese mismo instante tenia ganas de reír y de llorar, y ninguna de las dos cosas sería aceptable.

Sobretodo reír

— Puedo traer hielo — se ofreció ella

— Quítate de en medio — insistió él, con algo menos de agonía en la voz

* * *

(1) Según wikipedia~sama una quimera es una Ilusión, fantasía que se cree posible, pero que no lo es

Pobre Sasuke. ¿Qué será de esta pareja? ¿Tendrán alguna posibilidad de futuro con esa primera impresión?

¡Espérenlo! Matta ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Mi segunda adaptación, de la Editorial Harlequin, Categoría Jazmín, de la serie: "El Camafeo"

**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto Kuromi Nakano que pertenece a Atziri Alejandra García y Yuki Uzishiro a Lorena Noemí Chávez. Historia original de Marie Ferrarella

Editado por HARLEQUIN IBERICA, S.A

Núñez de Balboa

© 2005 Marie Ferrarella. Todos los derechos reservados

VECINO Y AMANTE

Titulo original: She's having a Baby

Publicada originalmente por Silhouette © Books

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

De acuerdo, si ese hombre rechazaba su ayuda, podía considerarse absuelta y libre para marcharse… en cuanto él le hiciera un favor

— Muy bien, me quitaré de en medio — dijo una desafiante Kuromi al hombre que intentaba no doblarse por la cintura a causa del dolor —. En cuanto quites de ahí la furgoneta que impide que salga mi Mustang — concluyó mientras señalaba el polvoriento coche de un alegre color cereza.

Sasuke necesitó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rugir en la cara de la mujer. El dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y le hacía sentir tan vulnerable como un gatito recién nacido. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de la imagen que debía estar ofreciendo. La pequeña mujer le había dado en el centro neurálgico con ese enorme y pesado bolso que llevaba.

Simplemente respirar ya le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido que revelara el grado de dolor que sentía.

— Correcto — fue lo único que pudo decir.

Tragó con dificultad y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo. Consiguió sentarse al volante, a pesar del dolor, y avanzó la furgoneta varios metros para que la mujer pudiera acceder a su coche.

Al bajarse del vehículo, las rodillas apenas lo sujetaban en pie.

— Gracias — dijo la mujer mientras entraba en el coche.

Mientras arrancaba el coche, la mujer le ofreció lo que supuso era una sonrisa de disculpa que ni siquiera se acercaba a expiar su crimen. Porque aun no se atrevía a moverse a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Sasuke siguió con la mirada el Mustang rojo que salía de la urbanización.

Una nube de humo salía del tubo de escape. Quemaba aceite. O eso parecía.

Tras emitir un suspiro, se enderezó lentamente. Tenia que volver a sus tareas. Tenia exactamente un día, ése día, para instalarse antes de presentarse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo en el centro de investigación Wiley Memorial. Y empezar su nueva vida.

Y, con suerte, encontrar el modo de seguir adelante.

No había sido un buen día.

En dos ocasiones, Kuromi había estado a punto de derrumbarse, en ambas ocasiones con Yuki cerca. Y había estado a punto de confesarle el embarazo a su amiga.

Pero cada vez que lo había intentado, las palabras se habían quedado atascadas en la garganta, negándose a salir. Desde que la conocía, lo había compartido absolutamente todo con Yuki, a la que consideraba casi una hermana. Pero primero necesitaba acostumbrarse a la idea del embarazo antes de poder hablar de ello con otra persona.

Con la irracional esperanza de que se tratara de un gesto de rebeldía de su cuerpo, había decidido adelantar la cita con la ginecóloga.

Tuvo suerte, ya que había habido una cancelación, por lo que Ino, la enfermera de la doctora Tsunade, le reservó n hueco a la una de la tarde. Con el estomago lleno de mariposas, le dijo a Yuki que estaría de vuelta a la hora del programa antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

En menos de veinte minutos se encontró cubierta de papel y tumbada sobre la camilla. Se decidió a contar los agujeros del techo mientras la doctora Tsunade, su medico desde hacía cinco años, la examinaba.

En cuanto la doctora hubo terminado, se incorporó e intentó en vano leer la expresión en los ojos de la mujer castaña.

— Me he equivocado, ¿verdad? — dijo Kuromi mientras rezaba por recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

— No. Tenías razón — Tsunade se quitó los guantes y los arrojó a la papelera. La expresión de su rostro era amable y alentadora, como si hubiera adivinado la angustia de su paciente —. Los bebes llenan tu visa de color, te hacen ver las cosas de otro modo.

"_Dios mío, es verdad. Estoy embarazada. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

— Para ti es fácil decirlo — ella no estaba preparada para aquello —. Estás casada

— No la primera vez que descubrí que estaba embarazada — la doctora sorprendió a su paciente sentándose en la camilla. Sus ojos tenían una expresión ensoñadora. De repente, soltó una carcajada —. Mi hija mayor fue el resultado de una experiencia alocada y salvaje, de una noche estrellada en la playa junto a un atractivo periodista que se marchaba al día siguiente a cubrir una guerra en la otra punta del mundo.

— ¿No era tu marido periodista? — Kuromi recordaba vagamente que aquella mujer tenía dos preciosas hijas, y un marido que se ganaba la vida escribiendo en un importante periódico.

— El mismo — Tsunade le guiñó un ojo mientras le tomaba las manos, generando una momentánea sensación de calma —. Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor el padre del bebé y tú…

— No sucederá — Kuromi sacudió la cabeza. La magia había desaparecido —. Volvió con una esposa que yo no sabía que tenía.

Kuromi suspiró. Su abuela siempre solía decir que las cosas sucedían por un motivo. A lo mejor también había un motivo para todo aquello, aunque no se le ocurría ninguno.

— Además, mirando atrás, creo que no lo amaba realmente, al menos no para toda la vida — incapaz de continuar, se encogió de hombros.

— La cosas terminan por arreglarse — la ojimiel apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su paciente —. Ya verás, si no es de un modo, será de otro — después hizo una pausa para bajarse de la camilla. Pero sus ojos se vieron arrastrados hacia el cuello de Kuromi —. Bonito camafeo. ¿Es nuevo?

— Sí, lo es — Kuromi lo acarició. Y hasta el momento estaba resultando ser un completo fraude.

— Si necesitas hablar — Tsunade asintió antes de hundir la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacar de él una tarjeta que le entregó a la paciente —, este es mi numero privado.

Kuromi se bajó de la camilla de un brinco. Tenía un programa que supervisar.

No recordó el trayecto de regreso al estudio. Todo estaba cubierto por la neblina del mantra que repetía sin cesar, _"Estás embarazada, estás embarazada"_. Su cabeza palpitaba.

En cuanto pudo llamó a Minato, justo después de finalizar el programa. Mientras marcaba el numero de memoria, sentía revolotear de nuevo las mariposas en su estomago. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

Minato escuchó en silencio las palabras ahogadas de Kuromi. Cuando terminó se mostró amable y comprensivo, todo aquello que la había atraído de él desde el principio.

— Escucha Kuro — dijo él —, si necesitas dinero para encargarte de…

— No lo necesito — le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

— ¿Quieres decir que te lo vas a quedar? — había una nota de sorpresa en la voz del hombre.

Por supuesto que se iba a quedar con el bebé, pensó ella indignada. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Siempre había sentido una gran ternura por cualquier criatura que fuera más pequeña que ella misma. Simplemente aún no había digerido la idea de que su vida entera iba a dar un vuelco.

Las hormonas provocaron una nueva rebelión en su organismo. No le había gustado el modo en que ese hombre había deshumanizado lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Es un bebé Minato, no una cosa de la cual te puedas deshacer.

— No me interesa ser padre de nuevo Kuro — dijo él con cautela tras un prolongado silencio.

Dentro de ella, algo se cerró. No es que hubiera esperado que le confesara de repente que había estado ciego y que hubiera visto la luz y que a partir de ese momento todo fuera a ser un camino de rosas para los dos, pero tampoco le gustaba la forma tan precavida con que lo enfocaba. Como si ella le hubiera pedido algo. Como si él se estuviera preparando para un chantaje.

— Eso ya lo se — dijo ella con voz impersonal —. Pero pensé que tenías derecho a saber que podría haber alguien andando por ahí con la mitad de tu carga genética.

Kuromi juraría haber escuchado un suspiro de alivio. Las siguientes palabras sonaron más parecidas al Minato de siempre.

— Haré que mi abogado redacte los documentos necesarios para asegurar la manutención del niño.

— No te llamé para eso — ella se sintió aún más enfadada

— Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Te llamaré — tras lo cual colgó, temeroso de que ella aún pudiera enredarlo en algo.

Kuromi colgó el teléfono en su diminuto despacho y salió de él con una sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago, justo a lado del espacio ocupado por su bebé.

Su bebé, no de él, ni de nadie. Suyo, pensó mientras una oleada de lagrimas inundaba sus ojos.

Agarró un pañuelo y reprimió un estallido de exasperación. Sus emociones, una vez más habían vuelto a tomar el mando. Iba a tener que controlarse antes de que su vida descarrilara.

De algún modo, consiguió sobrevivir al resto de la jornada, eludiendo las preguntas de Yuki y consiguiendo que todo estuviera preparado para e programa del día siguiente. Pero en lugar de quedarse hasta más tarde de las seis, como solía hacer, se marchó a su casa en cuanto pudo.

Únicamente hizo una pausa el tiempo justo para recoger la comida para llevar que había encargado. Tenía la intención de encerrarse en su apartamento. Quería mantener el mundo al margen todo el tiempo que pudiera. Era evidente que no iba a poder mantener el secreto indefinidamente, aunque había mujeres que lo hubieran conseguido hasta el final gracias a una mínima ganancia de peso y unas ropas muy, muy sueltas.

Pero dudaba seriamente que fuera a tener tanta suerte.

La furgoneta seguía allí cuando llegó al aparcamiento de la urbanización, pero ya no le bloqueaba la plaza. El vehículo ocupaba tres huecos vacíos del aparcamiento de invitados.

Pero eso no era problema suyo, pensó mientras aparcaba el Mustang en su sitio.

La bolsa con comida para llevar aún estaba caliente y eso significaba que la comida también lo estaría. La idea de una comida caliente le resultó extrañamente reconfortante.

"_Hasta que llegue a la boca"_, pensó con amargura. A partir de ahí se admitían apuestas.

Agarró el bolso y se cambió la bolsa de mano. Al acercarse a su departamento, vio la puerta del apartamento contiguo abierta de par en par. Reconoció uno de los muebles que había visto en el camión y se puso rígida.

Significaba que aquel tipo al que prácticamente le había desprovisto de su masculinidad iba a ser su nuevo vecino. Kuromi se mordió el labio inferior. Menuda primera impresión…

Se asomó al interior del departamento pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Suprimió el deseo de entrar. No quería que su nuevo vecino añadiera la acusación de allanamiento de morada a la lista contra ella. El salón era un caos. Las cajas estaban esparcidas por todos los rincones. ¿Había estado todo el día de mudanza? Seguramente. La mayoría de los hombres eran unos negados ara los asuntos domésticos. Para ellos, una mudanza era un acontecimiento de enorme magnitud, comparable a las guerras, las hambrunas y las inundaciones.

Era consiente de que debería entrar en su casa antes de que se le enfriara la cena, pero ya de niña había sido diagnosticada como curiosa sin remedio y era incapaz de mover los pies

¿Habría también una señora nueva vecina? Todo indicaba que no. Los muebles eran claramente masculinos, pero también había mujeres a las que les gustaba el estilo minimalista

A él no se lo veía por ninguna parte

— ¿Hola? — gritó ella y, al no recibir respuesta elevó el volumen y repitió la llamada

En aquella ocasión sí recibió una respuesta

Sasuke apareció y en cuanto la vio, la tensión invadió su habitualmente impasible rostro. Llevaba algo en una bolsa de papel marrón y el bolso asesino colgaba de una de sus manos. Tras contemplarlo con sospecha, dirigió su mirada al rostro de la mujer.

— ¿Debería agarrar una bandeja a modo de escudo protector frente a otro posible ataque?

— Siento lo de esta mañana — ella soltó una carcajada y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, la que se reflejaba en su mirada y no sólo en sus labios.

— De acuerdo — dijo él como si pretendiera con ello zanjar cualquier conversación futura.

Era claramente una señal para retirarse, pero a Kuromi no le gustaba la idea de que su vecino de al lado le guardara rencor. Hacía falta alguna compensación.

Pensó en la bolsa de papel marrón.

Él se había dado media vuelta y se dedicaba a arrancar la cinta adhesiva de una caja casi tan alta como ella. Kuromi dio un paso al frente y entró en el apartamento.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te sobra algo de veneno de rata y quieres deshacerte de él? — Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

— No eres muy amable, ¿eh? — ella sentía una creciente irritación, pero se obligó a no mostrarse hostil.

— Por lo general, suelo evitar a las personas que intentan castrarme — en aquella ocasión sí la miró. Era una mirada que haría retroceder a un karateka cinturón negro.

— Fue un accidente — ella no era cinturón negro, ni de ningún color, pero se había criado en un lugar peligroso y el fuerte carácter era su seña de identidad.

— Y ya te has disculpado por ello — el tono de voz era frío y no reflejaba sus sentimientos, aparte del hecho de no querer ser molestado y de querer despedirse de ella.

— Sí lo hice — insistió Kuromi

— Pues ya está — ¿qué más hacía falta para que esa mujer saliera de su apartamento? ¿Iba a tener que sacarla a empujones? Volvió a centrar su atención en una caja que no pensaba desembalar por el momento — Misión cumplida

Tras reprimir un suspiro, Kuromi se dispuso a marcharse. Pero se paró en seco.

Claro que no. No iba a poner a ese hombre en su lista de pendientes. Ella podía ser una buena vecina.

— Pase por comida china cuando venía

— Bien por ti — contestó él. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la caja en sus manos tenía mal la etiqueta. Eran cosas de la cocina que necesitaba. Debía desempacar

— Es la mejor comida china de Nueva York

— Gracias por el dato — contestó él intentando ignorar a la mujer que se negaba a salir de su apartamento

— Compré más de la que puedo comer — añadió Kuromi siguiéndolo a la bonita cocina pintada de blanco

— Qué desperdicio — comentó Sasuke mientras sacaba unos platos cuidadosamente envueltos en papel periódico. Itachi los había guardado mientras intentaba convencerlo de quedarse en Japón, pero no podía, el dolor era demasiado grande.

— ¿Te gustaría compartirla? — _antes de que agarre mi bolso y golpee lo que queda de tu masculinidad_ pensó ella irritada. Ese chico no tenía porqué tratarla así

— ¿Porqué haces esto? — preguntó el ojinegro dejando los platos y mirándola seriamente

— A lo mejor es que no puedo resistirme a esa chispeante personalidad tuya

— Entonces tienes un grave problema — por un momento, a Kuromi le pareció que Sasuke la veía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, o tal vez esa era solo la cara que normalmente tenia, ambas suposiciones parecían correctas, pero, sorpresivamente, Sasuke soltó una ligera carcajada

— No lo creo, pero tú tal vez — Kuromi dejó la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina — ¿eres así siempre o es que hoy es un caso especial?

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Sasuke confundido, no sabía a qué se refería esa pequeña castaña. Solo pensaba en que Itachi y Chiie habían empaquetado demasiadas cosas, ¿para qué quería él una vajilla para 8? Ambos sabían muy bien que el terreno social era lo que a Sakura le gustaba. A él solo le había gustado Sakura.

— Como si fueras el Seños Wilson y los demás Daniel el travieso

— Solo si me encuentro con Daniel — Sasuke dejó de sacar las cosas y le envió una mirada fulminante a l bolso de la joven

— ¿Te referías a mí? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa

— No veo a nadie más por aquí — contestó Sasuke en tono hosco

Bien, Kuromi tenía dos opciones: golpear a Sasuke con su bolso de nuevo y mandarlo a freír espárragos. O podía intentarlo de nuevo. Kuromi siempre fue una chica optimista y odiaba la idea de no gustarle a alguien, así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo

— Parece que empezamos algo mal — dejó su bolso junto a la bolsa de cocina y extendió su mano — Kuromi Nakano, mucho gusto

Sasuke contempló la mano de la mujer como si fueras un arma que le arrancaría el brazo en cuanto correspondiera al saludo, como si aún no se sintiera preparado. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y rodeó la femenina mano con unos fuertes y pálidos dedos

— Sasuke Uchiha — soltó la mano de la mujer y se dio la vuelta — si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer

— De seguro en trabajar en esa hermosa personalidad tuya ¿verdad? — bueno, al menos lo había intentado, tomó sus cosas y se dio la vuelta

— Cambia el aceite — dijo él cuando ella estaba a punto de salir

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Kuromi, insegura de lo que había escuchado

— Tu coche — contestó él — quema aceite, lo vi esta mañana cuando arrancó

— ¿Eres mecánico? — Kuromi se adentró al departamento por segunda vez

Él negó mientras salía de la cocina y pasaba junto a ella. ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso era un gigante? Era tan alto…

— Solo observo. ¿Cuándo cambiaste el aceite por última vez? — La voz del moreno se escuchaba venir del dormitorio

Kuromi intento recordarlo, la verdad es que su vida era tan ajetreada que algunas cosas tenían que quedarse en último lugar, y esas cosas, por lo general, eran respecto al mantenimiento del coche.

— Nevaba… creo

— Fíjate en el cuenta kilómetros, la norma general es cada cinco mil kilómetros

— Pero se podría decir que no sigo las normas generales — replicó ella con una sonrisa

— Eso lo tengo claro — de hecho, Sasuke empezaba a creer que esa mujer no seguía ninguna norma

— Entonces… — insistió Kuromi — ¿puedo tentarte con un rollito o algo así?

— Tu cuarto de baño me apetece más — había comprado una hamburguesa con papas fritas al ir a cargar gasolina a la furgoneta así que el hambre no era problema, pero el tamaño de la bebida era un verdadero problema en ese momento

— ¿Disculpa? — volvió a decir ella con los ojos entornados

— Me cortaron el agua — Sasuke señaló en la dirección en la que seguramente estaba el cuarto de baño — Algo sobre arreglar una cañería

— O sea, que no puedes ducharte — concluyó Kuromi

— Ni cualquier otra cosa

— Desde luego — ella entendía perfectamente bien lo que era necesitar un cuarto de baño, por desgracia últimamente lo había necesitado con bastante más frecuencia de lo habitual —. Ven conmigo

Mientras iban a su departamento, Kuromi empezó a buscar sus llaves dentro de su bolso. Como la bolsa de comida amenazaba con romperse y desparramar todo su contenido por el suelo, Sasuke se apresuró a tomar la bolsa y Kuromi el recompensó con una sonrisa

— Exactamente, ¿qué hay allí dentro? — preguntó Sasuke, mirando al bolso con una mezcla de respeto y desprecio

— Mi vida — contestó ella

— ¿Acaso tu vida es grande y plana?

— A veces, respondió mientras, por fin, encontraba las llaves y elegía la que necesitaba

— ¿Cuántas puertas necesitas abrir? — preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, en el llavero de la chica había, al menos, quince llaves de diferentes tipos y tamaños

— Te sorprendería — de hecho, solo una llave era de su casa y una del coche. Las otras se relacionaban directamente con su trabajo — Soy ayudante de producción

Kuromi observó que Sasuke no parecía nada impresionado, aunque a ella no le sorprendió. Realmente, empezaba a sospechar que nada en el mundo podría impresionas a ese moreno, sexy y muy serio.

* * *

Muy bien, después de mucho, aquí está el capítulo mis pequeñines. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Besotes y esperen al próximo.


End file.
